Uchiha Naruto : Power Of Eye
by ao ever
Summary: Dia salah satu diantara yang terakhir, Dia akan membangun kembali Exsistensi Clanya, Dia Reinkarnasi dari Anak tertua sang Dewa Shinobi, Dia dan sang Adik akan pergi dari Desa yang telah menghina Clan mereka, dan akan kembali untuk meratakanya.
1. Chapter 1

.

 _ **Sumary : Dia salah satu diantara yang terakhir, Dia akan membangun Exsistensi Clanya, Dia reinkarnasi dari Anak tertua sang Dewa Shinobi, Dia dan sang Adik akan pergi dari Desa yang telah menghina Clan mereka, dan akan kembali untuk meratakanya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Uchiha Naruto : Power of Eye***_

.

.

Disclaimer : yang jelas bukan punya saya.

.

Genres : Adventure, Action, Romance.

.

Pair : ... x ...

.

Warning : Intinya ancur, oc, ooc, Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, Godlike(?).

.

A/N : yo minna-san(?), ketemu dengan Shinta. kali ini Shinta pengen buat Naruto masuk Uchiha, mainstream yah. hehe

ok langsung aja deh, monggo di baca bila berkenan.

.

.

.

''talk''.

'mind'.

 **''Biju and people''.**

 **'Mindscape'.**

 _ **''Jutsu''.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prologue.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto pov.**

 **.**

Hai minna, perkenalkan Namaku Uchiha Naruto, umurku 14 Tahun, memiliki Rambut warna Hitam kelam dengan mata Onyx seperti Uchiha lainya, Aku anak kedua dari Pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Aku mempunyai seorang Adik laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke berumur 13 thn saat ini. yah memang jarak yang cukup singkat untuk seorang Ibu melahirkan dua Tahun berturut, Aku juga punya seorang kaka, Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi. Kami bertiga masuk jajaran Prodigy Clan Uchiha, bagaimana tidak. Nii-san dengan penguasaan sempurna Mangekyou miliknya, Aku dengan Mangekyou yang baru saja bangkit di umurku yang semuda ini, lalu Adiku Sasuke dengan Sharinggan full tomotenya di umur 12 dan penguasaan sempurna Sharinggan full tomote miliknya itu, yah sebenarnya Aku dan Itachi Nii sudah membangkitkan full tomote kami di umur 9 namun itu tidak membuat Sasuke terlempar dari tittle Prodigy, lalu Itachi Nii membangkitkan Mangekyou miliknya saat melihat temanya mati, dan Aku saat kejadian Buruk menimpa Clan kami baru-baru ini. sebenarnya Aku enggan mengungkit kejadian itu yang mengakibatkan Kami(maksudnya Aku dan Sasuke) menjadi terkucil di Desa yang Notabene dibangun Oleh Leluhur Clan kami bersama Hashirama Senju ini, terlebih lagi kejadian itu melibatkan Orang yang paling Aku kagumi di Dunia ini yaitu Aniki ku sendiri, Uchiha Itachi. Clan kami dibantai olehnya, bahkan Tou/Kaa-san ikut di bunuh oleh Itachi. Saat itulah Mangekyouku bangkit, saat dimana Aku melihat Itachi menusuk perut Wanita yang paling Aku sayangi menggunakan tanto Anbu miliknya. saat itu Aku berusaha mencegah Itachi, namun Aku langsung terjatuh pingsan sesaat setelah Mangekyouku Bangkit, saat itu Aku melihat Ibu tersenyum serta bergumam sesuatu tapi masih bisa Aku dengar, ' Hiduplah dan lingdungilah Adikmu Naru'. hanya kata-kata terakhir itu yang Aku dengar dari Bibir Ibuku sebelum kegelapan menyambutku. semenjak kejadian Itu kabar mengenai Clan Uchiha akan memberontak pada Konoha lalu di bantai oleh Anggota clanya sendiri yang saat ini menjadi Missing Nin rank-S menyebar luas, dan kamilah yang menjadi Bahan olok-olokan oleh para warga tentang Hal itu. Aku masih bisa untuk tidak menghajar para warga tersebut, namun lain halnya dengan Adiku Sasuke, Dia akan langsung menghajar siapa saja yang menghujat Clan Uchiha. sebenarnya Dia anak yang baik dan ceria sebelum kejadian Itu, namun sekarang Sifatnya berubah dingin, hanya padaku saja sifat konyol dan Cerianya Dia tunjukan, bila kami sudah keluar dari Uchiha Coumpound sifat datar akan langsung muncul dari wajah Sasuke, kadang Aku mengetuk keningnya dengan jariku supaya sifat itu segera lenyap. haha Aku ingin tertawa sendiri bila mengingat Expresi wajahnya bila kuketuk keningnya, kata-kata seperti protesan tidak jelas selalu Dia keluarkan. masih ada satu hal lagi yang akan Kuceritakan pada kalian, Kami atau lebih Tepatnya Aku dan Sasuke akan meninggalkan desa untuk mencari kekuatan, kami akan membalas apa yang telah Konoha lakukan pada kami, dan juga akan Kami akan membuat Clan Uchiha kembali berjaya seperti jaman Madara-sama, Aku sangat mengidolakan Sosok Madara Uchiha, Dia adalah Uchiha terkuat dari yang terkuat. Dia adalan Hantu Uchiha, dan suatu saat akan Aku rebut Tittle itu darinya. mungkin cukup untuk sesi perkenalan kita. jaa minna-san.

.

 **Naruto pov end.**

.

.

Di tengah-tengah Desa Konoha tengah diadakan Festival tahunan guna memperingati peristiwa penyerangan Kyubi 13 tahun silam yang menewaskan Youndaime Hokage karena menyegel separuh Kyubi pada tubuh anaknya serta separuh lagi dikembalikan pada Jinchuriki sebelumnya yaitu Uzumaki Kushina. kenapa kyubi di pecah belah seperti itu?, jawabanya simple. seorang Jinchuriki akan meregang nyawa bila Bijju mereka di keluarkan paksa, maka dari itu Minato menyegel separuh Kyubi pada anaknya yang bernama Namikaze Naruko. suasana Festival itu begitu ramai, apalagi festival itu bertepatan dengan lahirnya pahlawan mereka yaitu si blonde cantik Namikaze Naruko anak Youndaime Hokage, para warga begitu menghormati sosok Kushina Serta Naruko walau dalam hati mereka terbesit rasa benci lagi dendam akan kejadian 13 tahun lalu.

Tiba saat kedua sosok itu datang ke acara tersebut menggunakan Kimono sama berwarna merah dengan motif bunga tulip dibagian sisi kanan dan juga sebuah kipas ditangan kanan mereka, senyum manis mereka tebarkan pada para warga yang tengah menyapa hormat mereka, lalu datang seorang pria berjubah putih menghampiri mereka, terlihat sang pria tengah berbincang ringan denga salah satu wanita yang memiliki rambut merah, sementara gadis berambut blonde mendengarkan sambil sesekali melirik kanan dan kiri melihat sekeliling, pandanganya berhenti saat Dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki tangah bersandar di batang pohon sambil memejamkan matanya, anak itu berambut hitam dengan baju lengan panjang warna Biru donker dengan celana 3/4 warna hitam serta Hitai atte Konoha bertengar rapi di dahi anak tersebut, Si Gadis blonde ini seperti pernah meliha- tidak maksudku bertemu lelaki rambut Hitam itu. Gadis ini berusaha berkonsentrasi mencoba mengingatnya, namun konsentrasi di Bolnde buyar saat sang Ibu memanggilnya.

''Naruko! cepatlah ttebane''. Dengan Langakah selebar yang Ia bisa, si Gadis blonde berlari mengejar sang Ibu yang sudah berjalan bersama laki-laki berjuba putih yang tadi menyapa mereka. dalam acara lari kecilnya, Si Gadis masih sempat mencuri pandang pada si anak rambut Hitam yang masih bersandar di batang pohon sampai ada seorang anak laki-laki mendatangi si pemida berambut Hitam Yang jadi objek pandangan Naruko. kali ini Naruko tau siapa anak laki-laki yang baru saja datang, dia adalah teman satu tim denganya di tim 7. 'ah benar juga ttebate, bukanya dia Aniki Sasuke yang dulu menolongku', seperti mendapat ilham beserta datangnya si anak bernama Sasuke, Naruko langsung teringat siapa pemuda yang tengah melambaikan tanganya kepada teman satu timnya itu. Dialah Uchiha Naruto, Seorang dari tiga orang Uchiha terakhir di bumi. setelah merasa telah kembali mengingat si pemuda yang jadi objek pandanganya dari tadi itu, Naruko segera memfokuskan pandanganya ke arah Sang Ibu yang masih setia melambaikan Tangan miliknya.

.

Kita beralih ke arah si Pemuda yang jadi jadi pokok bahasan di atas, walau kedua matanya tertutup namun si pemuda ternyata mengetahui jikalau sedari tadi ada yang mengamati dirinya.

''Nii-san, ayo kita cari makanan, Sasu lapar''

Kruyukk

Si pria atau bisa kita panggil Naruto tertawa geli saat mendengar protesan dari perut adiknya, Dia segera mendekat ke arah Sasuke lalu mengetuk pelan kening si bocah seperti biasa Ia lakukan.

Tuk

''Ayo, Kau mau makan apa?".

''huft jangan lakukan itu Nii-san, Aku mau Sup Tomat''.Ujar Sasuke semangat(, kali ini Sasuke menggunakan baju seprti di cannon.) Dan akhirnya ledua Ichiha terakhir itu meninggalkan tempat lalu pergi mencari stand makanan di festival, sampai mereka bertatap muka alias bertemu dengan para Rokie angkatan Sasuke. dan hal burukpun pasti terjadi bila duo Uchiha itu bertemu dengan para Rokie...

''lihat dua Uchiha terakhir itu, sungguh menyedihkan bukan, Clan mereka dibantai oleh Kaka mereka sendiri''. Ucap seorang anak yang membawa seekor Anjing dialah Inuzuka Kiba.

''Benar, mereka menyedihkan'' tipal para Rokie yang lain.

'Naruto-kun'. batin miris salah seorang Rokie melihat kejadian itu.

Amarah Sasuke sudah mencapai batas, saat Dia hendak menghajar para Rokie tersebut Naruto mencegahnya dengan menggelengkan Kepala sebagai Kode untuk tidak melalukan hal itu. Decihan Sasuke terdengar jelas ditenlinga Naruto, lagi-lagi sebagai seorang kaka Dia harus bisa berpikir jernih, mana mungkin mereka membuat kerusuhan dalam acara sebesar ini, bisa-bisa mereka akan semakin dihina oleh para penduduk Konoha. walaupun Naruto merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, Dia ingin sekali melindas para Rokie itu dengan Api hitam miliknya. akhirnya Naruto memilih menghindar dengan menarik kerah baju Sasuke untuk segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Nii-san kenapa Kau diam saja saat Clan kita dihina''. Protes Sasuke sambil menikmati Sup tomat kesukaanya.

''Sabarlah Sasu-chan, kita akan membalasa mereka nanti pada Ujian Chunin, khuku''. Balas Naruto sambil tertawa evil, namun akhirnya

''uhuk uhuk'' Dia tersedak ramen yang masih ada di mulutnya saat tertawa tadi, membuat Sasuke tertawa terpingkal.

''buahahaha, itu balasan dari Kami-sama karena kau memanggilku dengan nama aneh itu Nii-san''. tak beda jauh dengan Naruto, Sasuke pun ikut tersedak sop tomat miliknya.

''hahahaha''. Suasana yang tadinya sedikit panas akhirnya mencair kembali dengan terjadinya hal konyol diantara duo Uchiha tersebut.

.

.

Tengah malam sebentar lagi tiba, para warga berbonddong-bondong menuju tengah Desa untuk menyaksikan pesta Kembang Api yang akan diluncurkan tepat tengah malam nanti, NaruSasu memilih melihat peluncuran itu dari atas patung Youndaime Hokage. dan akhirnya saat Arloji Menunjukan tepat jam 12:00 malam, bunyi luncuran kembbang Api terdengar jelas.

Syut syutt syutu

Cuing cuing

Duar Duar Duar

Bunyi teriakan kesenangan para warga menggelegar dari tengah Desa, Sasuke kali ini sudah terlelap dipangkuan sang kaka. Berbeda dengan sang Kaka yang masih berkutat dengan Pikiranya. ' Tunggu kami Konoha', batin Naruto sambil menahan amarah melihat warga Konoha tengah Asik berpesta, Dia sungguh membenci Konoha, Desa yang membuat Dia dan Adiknya harus menanggun beban mental tiada akhir.

.

.

.

.

.Tbc.

.

.

.

Menunggu respon, lanjut apa engga Minna?. Kalau lanjut jangan lupa RnR yak.

.

.

Shinta cao cao.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 _ **Sumary : Dia salah satu diantara yang terakhir, Dia akan membangun Exsistensi Clanya, Dia dan sang Adik akan pergi dari Desa yang telah menghina Clan mereka, dan akan kembali untuk MERATAKANYA.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Uchiha Naruto : Power of Eye***_

.

.

Disclaimer : yang jelas bukan punya saya.

.

Genres : Adventure, Action, Romance.

.

Pair : ... x ...

.

Warning : Intinya ancur, oc, ooc, Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, Godlike(?).

.

A/N : yo minna-san(?), ketemu dengan Shinta lagi, gomen soal chapter prologue kemarin yang sangatlah pendek. saya tidak menyangka akan banyaknya respect dari minna-san soal nih fic, karena banyak yang minta lanjut, ini nih chapter duanya. semoga memuaskan. happy reading.

.

.

.

''talk''.

'mind'.

 **''Biju and people''.**

 **'Mindscape'.**

 _ **''Jutsu''.**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : Ujian Chunin.**

.

.

.

Suasana riuh para warga mengawali pagi nan cerah di Desa Konoha, hilir-mudik para warga terlihat begitu ramai manakala para pedagang mulai menjajakan barang dagangan mereka, taklupa beberapa Ninja tengah melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain, guna menjalankan aktifitas masing-masing.

Tidak sedikit juga terdengar nada riang dari para genin yang tengah membicarakan perihal Desa Konoha beserta Suna sedang mempersiapkan suatu Acara atau lebih tepatnya akan melaksanakan Ujian Chunin yang tentunya diperuntukan bagi para Genin kedua Desa tersebut. Takjauh dari beberapa Genin yang tengah asik mengobrol tadi, terlihat dua Anak perempuan yang kini tengah menginjak masa remaja meraka, raut wajah keduanya terlihat menyiratkan kehawatiran. bagaimana tidak khawatir, disaat para Tim Genin lain sudah disibukan dengan acara latihan mereka guna menghadapi Ujian Chunin, kedua Gadis itu bahkan belum tau apakah mereka dapat mengikuti ujian tersebut atau tidak.

''Sakura-chan, apa Dia akan mengikut sertakan Kita?" Sebuah pertanyaan langsung terlontar dari mulut Si Gadis Blonde tentunya ditujukan untuk gadis bernama Sakura tadi. Bagai tengah terombang-ambing dilautan, Si Gadis permen karet atau bisa kita panggil Sakura itu tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya ini lantas mengangkat kedua bahu miliknya, menandakan Dia tidak tau, Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkinkan Dia akan menjawab Iya atupun Tidak, Dia belum tahu keputusan dari Senseinya. Apakah akan mengikut sertakan mereka atau tidak, atau lebih parahnya lagi mungkin karena mereka tak cukup mampu guna mengikuti Ujian tersebut. jadi Sensei mereka tak mau mempermalukan diri dengan mengikut sertakan Tim mereka dalam Event ini. 'Tidak tidak, Sensei bukan orang seperti itu' Batin si Gadis permen karet lalu segera mengeyahkan pikiran buruk tadi.

.

 **Power of Eye.**

 **.**

''Tok tok tok''

Bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar di salah satu Rumah yang berada di perumahan sebuah Clan atau biasa kita sebut Coumpound. Didepan pintu Rumah terlihat seorang Pria paruh baya berpakaian putih seperti Jubah dengan sebuah topi atau tudung berwarna merah dengan sebuah tulisan di bagian depan tudung tersebut. tak begitu lama menunggu pria itu akhirnya melihat bergeser dari tempat semula dan itu menandakan bahwa pemilik Rumah akan segera membuka pintu guna menemui dirinya.

''oh, ternyata Anda Hokage-sama, silahkan masuk'' Seseorang yang membuka pintu tadi berucap untuk menyapa Hokagenya serta mempersilahkan beliau memasuki gubuk Tua milik Keluarganya, Ada apa gerangan seorang Hokage mendatangi dirinya sepagi ini, berbagai Hipotesa segera muncul di benak Orang yang membuka pintu tadi, dengan datangnya seorang lagi tak lama setelah Ia membuka pintu, kembali sebuah pertanyaan langsung muncul dibenaknya, apalagi Orang yang terakhir datang tersebut tidak biasanya muncul sepagi ini, sangatlah berbanding terbalik dengan Image yang selama ini Dia tau. dengan mempersilahkan kedua orang tadi duduk di Sofa kumel miliknya, Dia segera membuka sebuah percakapan dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi hinggap di pikiranya.

''Maaf, Ada apa gerangan Hokage-sama dan Kakashi-san datang kesini pagi-pagi?" Ucap sang tuan Rumah dengan nada dibuat sesopan mungkin, Hanya kedua orang didepanya saat ini yang sangat Ia hormati, terutama Sang Hokage yang selalu membantu dirinya disaat kesulitan menerpa.

''Maa maa, santailah sedikit Naruto-kun, Kau selau saja to the point'' Balas sang Hokage pada sang Tuan Rumah yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Naruto.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Sang tuan Rumah A.k.a Naruto segera berucap kembali, Naruto tau bahwa Hokagenya itu sangat tidak senang akan panggilan 'Hokage-sama' yang Dia keluarkan tadi, Kata-kata yang Sandaime keluarkan barusan menandakan hal tersebut, bukan semata-mata untuk perkataan itu hanya memiliki satu arti, Naruto sudah sangat paham akan hal itu.

''hah, jadi ada apa jiji dan Kakashi-nii datang kemari?" Mengulang pertanyan berarti sama, kini Naruto mengganti panggilan kepada dua orang tamunya tersebut.

''Begini Naruto, Aku ingin kau mengikuti Ujian Chunin dengan Rekomendasi khusus dariku'' perkataan Sandaime tadi lagsung ditanggapi dengan Seringai tipis di bibir Naruto.

''Lalu kenapa Kakashi-nii ikut kesini juga, Jiji?."

''Aku ingin kau mengawasi Tim 7 Naruto, Aku tau Kau pasti sanggup.''

''Apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu Nii-san?."

''Yare yare, apakah Seorang Genin yang telah diminta bergabung dalam Squad Anbu tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk hal ini, hmm?" Kakashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan manakala melihat Naruto kebingungan menjawab. setelah itu suara tertawa dari Kakashi terdengar jelas saat Naruto memberi Glare tajam pada sang Hokage yang saat ini tengah tersenyum kikuk. Naruto tentu tahu bahwa hanya Jijinya seorang yang pasti memberi tahukan hal itu kepada Kakashi. Dengan muka malas nan datar, Naruto akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Kakashi, Yang berarti Dia harus mengikuti Event yang akhir-akhir ini tengah ramai menjadi Topik perbincangan diantara para Ninja Konoha. Tunggu dulu, Kalau Dia diminta mengawasi sekaligus menjaga Tim 7, itu berarti...

''Tunggu Kakashi-nii, dengan kata lain Kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuan Anak didikmu, menyedihkan.'' Kakashi langsung pundung dipojokan sengan Aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya setelah mendapat komen pedas dari Naruto, Naruto dan Sandaime sweedrop bersamaan melihat kenistaan Kakashi itu. Naruto bukanya tidak suka akan permintaan Kakashi, namun apakah Kakashi tidak percaya akan kemampuan Muridnya. Apalagi disana ada Sashuke yang sudah lebih dari mampu untuk mengikuti ujian ini. Tetapi pikiran itu segera hilang dari benak Naruto ketika Sandaime mulai dengan penjelasan mengenai alasan Kakashi meminta bantuan Darinya. Dan mungkin ini sama seperti Misi tidak langsung dari Sandaime, itu menurut Naruto.

''Kami tidak meragukan kemampuan Sashuke, Hanya saja Aku merasa akan terjadi hal merepotkan di Ujian kali ini''.

Naruto paham akan itu, Dia sebenarnya juga ingin mengikuti Ujian kali ini, Dia ingin dan akan membungkam mulut para penghujat yang selama ini selalu menghina Keluarganya yang pada intinya semua anggota Clan Uchiha sebelum dia dan Adiknya meninggalkan Desa terkutuk ini. Dia sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu dari jauh-jauh hari, kemampuan Mangekyounya pun telah meningkat pesat, Hanya Susano'o saja yang belum Dia kuasai secara sempurna, Naruto baru bisa mengeluarkan Susano'onya sebatas kerangka berbentuk Iblis berwarna Emas, tetapi sepertinya dengan kemampuanya saat ini Dia akan mudah membungkam seluruh penghujat tak bermoral itu.

.

 **Power of Eye.**

.

Dia adalah salah seorang Ninja tersohor dan terkenal di antara negara Element, Dia akan melaksanakan rencana yang selama ini Ia susun sedemikian rupa untuk suatu tujuan gila. Dia kini berada di sebuah ruangan gelap dan dihadapanya terdapat beberapa siluet manusia yang tak begitu terlihat jelas karena ruangan tersebut begitu minim pencahayaan.

''jadi, bagaimana persiapanya?" Ninja tersohor yang sedari tadi duduk di singgah sana mulai berbicara dengan suara serak. beberapa ninja didepanya saling menatap sebelum mengangguk lalu menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Tuan.

''Segala persiapan telah selesai Orochimaru-sama'' Jawab seorang Pemuda berkacamata yang berjongkok paling depan.

''khuku, kita mulai''

.

 **Power of Eye.**

 **.**

Pagi Cerah nan hangat lagi-lagi menghampiri Konoha, Menambah kecerian para warga yang tengah melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Tidak jauh beda dengan Dua Kunoichi yang kini tengah berada di sebuah Training Ground untuk menunggu Dua teman mereka beserta sang Sensei. mereka juga tengah bersuka ria, Pasalnya sang Sensei yang mereka khawatirkan tidak akan mengikit sertakan mereka dalam ujian Chunin sudah merekomendasikan Tim mereka, dengan syarat kaka' dari teman satu Tim mereka akan ikut bersama tim 7 untuk melindu..-Bukan, maksudnya meminimalisir kegagalan mereka, Yah intinya melindungi juga bukan, Tapi mereka Berdua tak ambil pusing. yang terpenting tim 7 akan mengikuti event ini.

 **.**

 **Flash back on.**

 **.**

Terlihat Dua Orang bergender perempuan tengah berjalan bersama dengan sama-sama menundukan kepala mereka pula, tanpa sengaja mereka menabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada di depan mereka Berdua.' Brukk',

''itte''.

''hei hei, kalau jalan lihat-li'' Seruan Orang yang di tabrak tadi berhenti di tengah jalan manakala Dia melihat Dua orang yang tadi menabraknya tengah mengeluarkan Inner mereka masing-masing, dan itu sungguh mengerikan. Keringat dingin meluncur cepat dari pelipis Orang yang di tabrak tadi.

''Ka-ka-shi-sensei, dari mana saja Kau?." Suara yang terdengar begitu mengerikan masuk secara paksa ke telinga Kakashi, yang tentunya berasal dari kedua Kunoichi yang tadi menabraknya. Mungkin ini akhir hidupnya melihat betapa mengerikanya kedua Murid Wanitanya itu bila masuk mode inner masing-masing. wkwkwk Poor Kakashi.

''Eheheh, Gomen-gomen, dari kemarin Aku selalu berpapasan dengan Nenek tua yang sedang kesusahan dipinggir jalan saat Aku akan menemui Kalian''.

''Kau bohong!" seru keduanya bersamaan kembali, kedua Kunoichi itu sudah hapal betul dengan alasan andalan Kakasi itu.

''Haha baiklah, terima ini, pasti kalian ingin mengikuti itu kan'' Kedua Kunoichi itu segera membaca dua lembaran kertas yang diberikan oleh sang Guru. Tidak beberapa lama Kedua pasang Mata milik Dua Kunoichi itu dipaksa membulat setelah selesai membaca isi kertas yang diberikan Kakashi. mereka langsung berjingkrak ria untuk menyalurkan rasa senang mereka saat ini. nemun seketika keceriaan itu tergantikan oleh sedikit rasa kecewa saat Kakashi atau Sensei mereka mengeluarkan suatu peryataan, Tetapi dibalik kekecewaan itu mereka Berdua paham akan kekhawatiran sang Sensei. Jadi mereka dengan lapang dada menerima syarat yang di ajukan Senseinya secara tidak langsung lewat pernyatan tadi.

''Tapi, Naruto Uchiha akan mengawasi Tim 7 dari belakang"

.

 **Power of Eye.**

 **.**

Lamunan Kedua Kunoichi disana buyar ketika mendengar sapaan dari Dua Orang bocah laki-laki yang baru saja datang dengan Sensei mereka, Aura hitam menguar dengan dahsyatnya dari kedua Kunoichi tersebut, hal itu pertanda mereka berdua tengah marah besar. siapa yang ta'akan marah ketika harus menunggu sampai berjam-jam seperti ini, rumput dan batang Pohonpun seperti sudah enggan untuk menjadi tempat bersandar dan duduk mereka. bahkan kupu-kupu tak lagi tertangkap oleh pandangan kedua Kunoichi itu, tidak seperti pagi tadi. Nampaknya kupu-kupu pun enggan melihat batang hidung keduanya karena saking bosanya melihat keduanya tidak beranjak barang sedikitpun. Sementara ketiga Laki-laki yang baru saja tiba itu seperti tak mempunyai kesalahan sama sekali, terlihat dari tampang Watados mereka bertiga, hal itu lantas saja menambah Amunisi kemarahan bagi kedua Kunoichi itu.

''KALIAN''. Aura hitam mereka berdua semakin lama semakin membesar, Mengakibatkan ketiga Lelaki disana mau tidak mau harus menyeka keringat dingin sebesar biji kelereng yang mengalir deras di pelipis mereka. Sang sensei yang merasa harusnya memegang kendali segera mencari ide, tidak mungkin kan seorang Sensei harus terintimidasi seperti ini, Seorang Guru harusnya dapt mengendalikan murid-muridnya. Sebuah ide langsung terlintas dipikiran Kakashi, lalu Ia buru-buru mengutarakanya sebelum situasi bertambah rumit.

''Ekhem Ekhem, sebaiknya kita mulai latihan saja, apa kalian ingin gagal dalam ujian ini.'' Saat ini Kakashi harus berterimakasih pada Kami-sama karena ide yang menurutnya tak terlalu bagus itu langsung berdampak menghilangnya Aura hitam dari kedua murid Wanitanya. Helaan Nafas lega dikeluarkan oleh ketiga lelaki yang sebelumnya tengah dirundung ketakutan bersamaan.

.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Kakashi segera saja mengadakan uni coba atau sparing bersama para murid serta satu anggota baru disana, sebelumnya Dia telah menanyakan batas kemampuan para muridnya termasuk Naruto beserta Element masing-masing. Dan hal mengejutkan terjadi saat Naruto memberi tahukan beberapa Element yang Dia punya dengan tampang bangga khas Uchiha. Kakshi sempat tak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto ungkapkan, lalu Dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas Chakra untuk membuktikanya. Dan benar apa yang Bocah Uchiha itu katakan, Mata Kakashi dipaksa melebar manakala Dia melihat kertas Chakra itu terbagi menjadi tiga, satu kusut dan dua lainya terbakar serta terpotong atau lebih tepatnya terbelah. Beberapa detik kemudia Kakashi sadar dari keterkejutanya lalu menempatkan tangan kananya tepat di bawah dagu seperti seseorang yang tengah berfikir. Memang tidak mustahil bagi seseorang dapat memiliki tiga element sekaligus, sebagai contohnya adalah Sandaime Tuchikage yang memiliki tiga Element, Dia dapat menggabungkan ketiganya menjadi satu Kekkei Touta yang begitu mengerikan, yaitu Jinton atau Element debu. namun lain halnya dengan Naruto, tidak seperti Tuchikage yang salah satu Elemntnya menjadi Element Primer atau Element yang paling mendominasi diantara keduanya, Element Naruto disini sama kuat, Bahkan Kakashi bingung membedakan Element mana yang menjadi Element Utama milik Naruto ini.

''Sensei, kapan Kita mulai Latihanya nih?.'' Intruksi yang terdengar sedikit kesal dari seorang Gadis bermahkota pirang membuyarkan acara berfikir dari Kakashi, Senyum watados langsung keluar dari bibir Kakashi karena melihat salah satu muridnya tengah mencak-mencak tak jelas akibat dari Kakashi yang berfikir terlalu lama.

''Gomen, baiklah Kita mulai saja sekarang, kalian harus mengambil Satu lonceng di pingganku ini seperti waktu Tim 7 dulu, karena dulu Kalian bertiga gagal, Aku harap kalian berhasil kali ini besama Naruto.'' Ke empat Gennin didepanya secara bersamaan mengangguk saat Kakashi selesai dengan penjelasanya lalau mengambil satu lonceng dari sakunya lantas menggantung benda bulat tersebut pada tali gesper pinggang kananya.

''Karena ini hanya latihan, jadi loncengnya hanya satu, entah siapa saja yang mendapatkanya itu tidak penting, sekarang MULAI!"

.

.

''Seperti yang kuharapkan dari kedua Uchiha itu, Namun Sasuke masih belum sempurna menekan Chakra miliknya, baiklah sasran pertama adalah Sakura, mungkin dengan Genjutsu lebih tinggi, Dia akan pingsan lagi seperti dulu.'' Beserta itu, Kakashi segera melesat kedalam hutan tempat Sakura berada. Kita berpimdah ke tempat Duo Uchiha yang tengah berbincang sambil berjongkok ria, sepertinya mereka tengah menyusun rencana selema Naruko dan Sakura menjadi tumbal, yah iutu yang ada difikiran Naruto. pasti Kakashi akan menumbangkan kedua Gadis itu terlebih dahulu dan Dia sangat yakin akan hal itu, jadi Naruto memilih membuar susunan rencana yang dengan sang Adik.

''Baiklah Sasuke, bila prediksiku tepat, Maka Kakashi-nii akan melumpuhkan Kedua Gadis itu dengan Genjutsu. saat mereka berdua telah kalah, kau segera carilah mereka lalu bebesakan, Aku akan mengulur waktu sebelum kalian bertiga sampai dan menjadi Exsekutor terakhir. mengerti?"

''Yokai Sir'' Sasuke denga ooc yang hanya Dia perlihatkan pada Orang terdekanya saja mengangguk mantap. Menurut Sasuke, rencana sang Kakak memang Tonji, Kakashi akan mengira bahwa Kedua Kunoichi di timnya itu telah dilumpuhkan dan dengan itu, kewaspadaan sang Sensei akan terfokus pada Dia dan Sang kakak.

''Sebelum Itu, aku akan membuat Chi Bhunsin untuk berhenge dirimu.'' Seru Naruto sambil menggit jepolnya, saat setets darah jatuh ke bumi, Naruto segera melakukan Jutsunya.

''Chi bhunsin no jutsu''

Pofff

''lakukan!"

''hai Master''

''Henge no jutsu''. Rencana telah tersusun rapih, tinggal pengeksekusian saja. Lalu ketiganya berpisah, dengan satu Anak melesat ke arah lain dan kedua Anak lainya berlari kearah Training ground untuk memancing Sang Guru untuk beberapa menit menunggu, Akhirnya Sang Sensei muncul dengan Hittai Atte yang menutup Mata Sebelah Kirinya telah terangkat, sepertinya prediksi Naruto tentang Genjutsu meleset. Terbukti dengan apa yang Dia lihat saat ini, Sepertinya Kedua Kunoichi itu telah membuat Sang Copy Sharinggan sedikit kerepotan, sampai-sampai harus menggunakan Sharinggan pemberian Sahabatnya itu.

.

''Kita mulai Sensei?" panggilan Naruto pada Kakashi sengaja dirubah saat mereka tengah dalam Acara formal seperti sekarang ini.

''yare-yare, seperti biasa, Kau tak sabaran Naruto''.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Naruto melesat meninggalkan Sasuke( Bhunsin henge) dibelakngnya, Bhunsin itu hanya sebagai pengalihan. Kakashi tentunya akan terfokus pada dirinya dan melupakan wujud Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah Bhunsin yang telah berhenge miliknya. Memajukan kepalan kanan untuk melancarkan sebuah pukulan, Narutpo sengaja melapisi pukulan itu dengan Chakra agar dapat berpengaruh walaupun pukulan itu pasti dpat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Kakashi. Dan benar saja, Saat Pukulan Naruto siap mendarat pada sasaran, Kakashi segera menahan dengan telapak tanganya, Dan tepat pula seperti pikiranya, Kakashi sedikit merintih saat menahan Pukulan berlapis Chakra milik Naruto. Memanfaatkan ringisan Sang Sensei, Naruto segera melancarkan sebuah serangan yang kali ini berupa sebuah Sapuan kaki Kanan. Kakashi melompat beberapa Meter kebelakang menghindari Sapuan Naruto. 'tap', sesaat setelah mendarat, Kakashi dipaksa menghindarkan tubuhnya kembali ketika sebuah Pukulan menargetkan pipi kirinya, Dengan kemampuan Sharinggan walau hanya sebelah itu, Kakashi dengan mudah membaca semua serangan Naruto padanya, Saat sebuah celah tercipta diantara Serangan Naruto, Kakashi segera melancarkan serangan balasan berupa pukulan ke arah perut si Bocah Uchiha. 'Buk', Naruto terpental Tiga Meter kebelakang akibat pukulan si Copy Ninja. Mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali lalu mengambil satu buah Kunai dari Saku Ninjanya, Naruto melemparkan Kunai itu kearah Kakashi lalu merapal Heandseel.

''Kunai Kage bhunsin no jutsu.'' Kunai yang tadinya hanya satu, kini berganda menjadi Lima puluh Kunai yang sama-sama menargetkan Kakashi. melihat itu, Kakashi juga merapal Heandseel.

''Doton : Doryuheki.'' Dari dalam tanah muncul dinding tanah dengan pola ukiran kepala Anjing di bagian depan. Namun, Kakashi kembali dipaksa menghindarkan tubuhnya dari serangan Naruto yang berupa Naga Raksasa terbuat dari Api, Kakashi Kembali di paska membelalakan matanya saat Naga lain yang terbuat dari angin siap menerjang dari arah belakang, Saat ini keadaan Kakashi sungguh tak memungkinkan lagi untuk menghindari kedua serangan Naruto, Terpaksa Dia menggunakan sebuah kemampuan yang mungkin dapat menguras Chakra cukup banyak, Kakashi barubkali ini dipaksa menggunakan kemampuan itu hanya untuk melawan seorang Genin, Tapi Dia jadi yakin sekarang. Mungkin karena inilah Naruto diminta bergabung dalam kesatuan Anbu oleh Sandaime, walau dengan Title nya yang masih seorang Genin.

Srinkkk

Blaarrr

Debu mengepul dari bekas hantaman Jutsu milik Naruto, Namun sang Genin yakin bahwa Kakashi dapat menghindari kedua serangan yang sangat menguras banyak Chakra tersebut. karena sekelebat Dia melihat Kakashi seperti membuat satu buah tembok lalu tiba-tiba Naga anginya menghilang. Debu mengepul dari Arah Kakashi berada, Seringai muncul di bibir Nartuo manakala Dia melihat byangan sang Adik keluar dari dalam kumpulan debu tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mengampiri Dirinya dengan Kedua anggota tim 7 lainya. melirikan Kedua Mata Onyxnya ke arah sang Adik, Naruto seperti mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan dengan lirikan tersebut, Sasuke yang mengerti itu langsung menjawab dengan sebuah Anggukan Kepala. Kembali kedua Mata Hitam kelamnya di arahkan menuju tempat Kakashi berada, Naruto melihat sebuah bayangan tengah berjalan keluar dari kumpulan debu itu, lalu sebuah suara terdengar di gendang telinganya.

''Jutsu yang hebat Naruto, Aku sampai harus menggunakan Sharinggan, tapi itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Ku.''

''Kau yakin''

Tink

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya saat Sasuke menunjukan sebuah lonceng lalu di benturkanya dengan sebuah Kunai guna menghasilkan suara Khas lonceng kecil, hal itu Sasuke lakukan untuk membuktikan keaslian Lonceng yang dipegangnya.

''bagaimana Kau-...

''Mudah saja Sensei, Kau sibuk bertarung dengan Nii-san dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Kami.''

"Jadi Siapa Dalang rencana ini?." Lagi dan lagi Kakashi dibuat tersenyum tulus saat ketiga anggota Timnya secara bersamaan menunjuk Naruto, Berbeda dengan respon Naruto yang menaikan sebelah Alisnya saat Kedua Kunoichi di Timnya saat ini juga ikut menunjuknya, sekilas Dia mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Sasuke untuk meminta penjelasan. Sasuke hanya menjawab 'Aku sudah menjelaskanya', Helaan nafas keluar dari Naruto. Sebenarnya Dia tak ingin sedikit kemampuanya terlihat oleh sang Guru, Namun apaboleh buat, Dia hanya pasrah menerima semua itu. Tadinya Dia ingin berpura-pura bahwa rencana Ini adalah buatan Adiknya, tapi sekarang semuanya berantakan, hanya satu hal yang tepat dengan prediksinya, yaitu keberhasilan rencana ini.

.

Power of Eye

.

Pagi cerah nan hangat menyala ke empat bocah yang kini tengah berjalan bersama menuju tempat diadakanya Ujian Chunin, Ke empat bocah itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Naruko serta Seorang bocah yang bertugas menjaga Tim ini saat Ujian berlangsung nanti, Sekaligus mengikuti Ujian itu. Tanpa terasa perjalanan mereka hanya tinggal beberapa Meter, sepertinya mereka datang tepat waktu, Bisa dilihat saat ini banyak sekali Genin dari Konoha serta Suna sedang berkumpul di depan pintu gedung tempat berlangsungnya Ujian tahap pertama, Narutonmenajamkan Matanya kearah seorang Shinobi yang sepertinya berasal dari Sunagakure, Genin itu membawa sebuah gentong besar dengan Aura begitu kuat menurut Naruto, Bahkan sepertinya Kapasitas Chakra bocah ini sungguh dahsyat, hanya dengan melihatnya saja Naruto sudah dapat merasakan tekanan Chakra begitu besar dari jarak ini, apalagi jika Dia bertarung dengan Genin itu, pasti akan terjadi hal yang menyusahkan. Lamunanya buyar manakala sebuah suara seperti Sapa- bukan maksudnya seperti sebuah Hina'an keluar dari mulut bocah Inuzuka yang baru datang bersama Timnya.

''Heh, jadi Kalian ikut ujian ini juga, PENGHIANAT''. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tanganya untuk segera menghajar si hocah maniak Anjing, Namun sebuah tarikan di bagian lenganya mengungkan niat tersebut, disana Sang Kakak tengah menatapnya tajam disertai sebuah gelengan kepala, Sasuke memilih untuh diam bila sang Aniki sudah memperingati dirinya dengan Tatapan itu. Naruto Uchiha, Genin ini sebenarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, Dia ingin sekali melumat mulut besar bocah bertato di pipinya itu dengan Amaterasunya, Namun niat itu Dia urungkan dan lebih memilih melakukanya nanti disaat Ujian Battle berlangsung, bagaimana jadinya jika Naruti menghajar bocah itu sekarang, Bisa-bisa seluruh anggota Clan Inuzuka akan menghajar dirinya habis-habisan atu malah membunuhnya mungkin(?), siapa yany tau akan hal itu. Naruto tetap berfikir Rasional, Walau Dia sudah dikategorikan Ellit Uchiha bila melihat Kemampuanya, Namun jika memaksakan melawan seluruh anggota Clan. Maka, kematian yang akan menjadi Akhirnya.

Cklekkk

Seluruh pasang Mata seketika memandang kearah pintu didepan mereka, Taklama setelah itu, seorang Laki-laki bertubuh lumayan tinggi keluar dari dalam lalu mengintruksinkan para peserta untuk segera memasuki ruangan Ujian tahap pertama. Beramai-ramai para Genin tersebut memasuki gedung tersebut, bagian dalam Gedung tersebut terbagi oleh beberapa Ruangan yang sepertinya akan dipergunakan untun Ujian tahap Satu ini, Tidak mungkinkan Seluruh Genin disana dapat ditampung oleh sebuah ruangan saja.

Dan disinilah Naruto, Dia duduk besebelahan dengan sang Adik dengan selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil serta penghapus telah tersaji di atas meja, tidak lama Seorang Shinobi kembali mengintruksi para Genin di ruangan itu, Laki-laki ini memakai baju hitam dengan Rompi khas Jounin Konoha dengan dibalut sebuah Jubah hitam serta sebuah Hittai atte seperti Peci bertengger di kepalanya.

''Di atas meja kalian sudah ada sebuah kertas soal dengan alat untuk mengerjakanya, Aku akan memulai penjelasan tentang Ujian ini, Di ujian tahap pertama ini setiap Tim di haruskan menjawab kesembilan soal di kertas itu, Bila ada yang 'ketahuan' mencontek, maka Genin tersebut beserta Timnya akan di Diskualifikasi dari Ujian ini, ada pertanyaan?"

''bagaimana denganku, Aku hanya sendiri dan tidak mempunyai Tim.'' Shinobi yang tadi menjelaskan peraturan Ujian itu melihat sebentar daftar peserta Ujian lalu memangdang kembali ke arah Genin berambut Hitam yang tadi mengajukan pertanyaan.

''Uchiha ya, untukmu peraturan ini tetap berlaku, toh jika Kau gagal, itu hanya berlaku untukmu sendiri''

''Baiklan, masih ada pertanyaan?.'' Merasa sudah tak ada lagi intruksi dari peresta Ujian, Sang pengawas A.k.a Ebisu segera menyerukan tanda Ujian Tahap satu ini dimulai.

''Baiklah, Ujian Chunin tahap Satu, DIMULAI!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

Haloo Minna, Gimana chapter ini?. Jelekah(pasti), murahankah(tentu), maaf soal itu. karena Saya memang masih kacangan dalam hal menulis, jadi hanya ini kemampuan saya. kritik, saran, atu flame juga nggak papa. yang penting...

RnR ya.

.

jaa matta nee.

.

.

.

Shinta cao cao.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Sumary : Dia salah satu diantara yang terakhir, Dia akan membangun Exsistensi Clanya, Dia dan sang Adik akan pergi dari Desa yang telah menghina Clan mereka, dan akan kembali untuk MERATAKANYA.

.

.

*Uchiha Naruto : Power of Eye*

.

.

Disclaimer : yang jelas bukan punya saya.

.

Genres : Adventure, Action, Romance.

.

Pair : ... x ...

.

Warning : Intinya ancur, oc, ooc, Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, Godlike(?). MS/EMS Naru. Death chara(?).

.

A/N : yo minna-san(?), ketemu dengan Shinta. maaf beribu maaf karena update yang sungguh ngadat ini. saya benar-benar sibuk didunia nyata, itu jujur dan bukan alasan. dan untuk Fic adventure duo, sebenarnya saya sangat malas untuk nerusin itu, karena data fic itu sepenuhnya hilang dari Flashdisk saya, sebenarnya itu fic sudah rampung kerangkanya, tinggal nambahin wordnya saja. tapi karena masih ada yang minta dilanjut, akan saya ketik kembali. sekali lagi author minta Gomen untuk hal itu. dan ini dia chapter dua dari Uchiha Naruto. selamat membaca,

.

.

.

''talk''.

'mind'.

''Biju and people''.

'Mindscape'.

 _''Jutsu''_.

Chapter 2 : Chunin Exam part ll.

.

.

.

.

Stab

''Peserya No 23 bersama timnya kel

uar''

''No 12 & timnya keluar''

''No 17 & timnya keluar''

.

Jantung berdebar cepat, keringat dingin bercucuran dengan derasnya, kali ini tubuh mereka yang mengikuti Ujian Chunin tahap satu benar-benar dipaksa memompa paksa Adrenalin masing-masing, takut, gugup, khawatir benar-benar terlihat jelas dari raut wajah para peserta. Ditambah lagi dengan bunyi kunai yg selalu akan menancap di atas meja peserta yang dipastikan gagal. soal Ujian Chunin ini begitu sukar untuk dipecahkan, bahkan beberapa siswa yang merasa memiliki Kapasitas _'Otak'_ diatas rata-rata pun sampai dibuat Uring-uringan dengan Soal Ujian tahap pertama ini, tak sedikit dari mereka terpaksa mencontek dengan cara yang bodoh yang tentu langsung mendapat hadiah sebuah Kunai menancap diatas meja mereka. Alis Ebisu terangkat sebelah manakala melihat beberapa-ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Dua orang peserta masih terdiam sedari tadi, salah satu dari peserta itu tengah melipat tangan di depan dada sambil memejamkan Mata, sementara satunya lagi benar-benar membuat daras Ebisu mendidih, bagaimana mungkin disaat Ujian seperti ini ada Perserta yang dengan asiknya menyelami Alam sana(?). beberapa saat kemudian pengawas Ujian tahap satu bernama Ebisu ini mengambil buku daftar para peserta Ujian ini, seringai bengis langsung terpajang di bibir Ebisu, Dirinya mengharapkan lebih _'tantangan'_ dari kedua bocah yang sedari tadi Dia perhatikan setelah tau siapa kedua bocah tersebut, 'seorang Nara dan Uchiha, mari kita lihat' Batinya.

.

Pikiranya masih melayang kemana-mana, berbagai kesimpulan muncul dibenaknya, apa ini sebuah lelucon?, bagaimana soal Untuk Ujian chunin sesulit ini, Bahkan bagi dirinya soal-soal ini terlihat menakutkan, Dia memang jenius, tentu dengan mudah Dia dapat menjawab semua soal dihadapanya. tetapi ada sesuatu hal yang membuat dirinya tidak menyentuh alat tulisnya barang sedikitpun, membuka perlahan kelopak Mata yg sedari tadi Dia tutup lalu mengedarkan pandangan kesemua penjuru ruangan, Pemuda Uchiha ini mendapatkan suatu hal yang sungguh menarik, Dia dapat melihat beberapa peserta begitu lancar menjawab soal-soal Ujian ini, 'begitu rupanya' batinya menyeringai. menolehkan kepala kepada sang adik yang duduk tak jauh darinya, Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama, tanpa diketahui pengawas Uchiha Naruto mengaktifkan Sharingganya dengan satu 'Tomoe' dikedua bola mata Onyx miliknya lantas segera mengirim beberapa cuil ingatan kepada sanga adik sebelum diketahui oleh para Pengawas,. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto telah selesai mengerim ingatan kepada sang adik, Sasuke tersenyum sumringah setelah mendapat Info dari sang Kaka'. lalu Sasuke mengikuti apa yang Kaka'nya lakukan tadi, menutup mata lalu bersidekap. Naruto bernafas lega setelah berhasil memberi tahu Sasuke tanpa diketahui oleh Pengawas. namun, harapanya pupus saat Ebisu melempar sebuah Kunai kearah dirinya.

Stab.

Semua peserta yang tengah dipusingkan dengan kertas Ujian didepan mereka, segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah suara yang selalu membuat mereka was-was, _'jangan di mejaku'_ batin beberapa Peserta yg tengah mencontek dengan keahlian mereka sendiri-sendiri, mereka terlalu berkonsentrasi mencontek sampai tidak memperhatikan meja mereka. Hela'an nafas lega keluar para peserta yang fix tidak mendapati Kunai menancap diatas meja mereka.

''Uchiha Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan, hmm?"

''Hn, bukan apa-apa'' Balas Naruto Datar plus dingin.

''jadi, kenapa kau aktifkan Mata itu, dan kau bilang kau tidak melakukan apa-apa.'' Ebisu menyeringai saat Naruto mulai sedikit gelagapan, Naruto tidak menyangka akan ketahuan seperti ini. seorang Ebisu memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, Dia harus mencari cara untuk mengelak, ya harus.

''Hn.'' Ebisu menggeram manakala sebuah jawaban terkesan ambiugu nan datar selalau di lontarkan salah satu pesertanya itu, ' apa katanya? maksudnya apa 'hn' itu?', batinya menahan amarah. Segera melangkahkan Kakinya kearah Naruto, lalu mengambil kertas Ujian Sang Uchiha, seringai kembali muncul diwajah Ebisu.

''Kau tidak meliha waktu pada jam itu, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Ebisu sambil menunjuk Jam yang menunjukan waktu Ujian ini tinggal beberapa Menit.

''Aku melihatnya'' Lagi dan lagi, hanya kalimat datar yang Naruto keluarkan sebagai jawaban! membuat Ebisu tambah naik pitam dibuatnya. tetapi, sebagai seorang Jounin Ebisu harus dapat mengontrol Emosinya, menghela nafas pelan lalu Ebisu kembali bertanya.

''Jadi, kenapa kertas Ujianmu masih kosong, UCHIHA?". Tetapi, sesuatu yang diharapkan Ebisu tak kunjung muncul dari Naruto. Sungguh, bila yang kini tengah Ebisu gertak adalah seorang Genin biasa, tentu sang Genin akan langsung bersujud minta ampun padanya, hmm oke mungkin terlalu berlebihan, hehe. lain halnya dengan Naruto, Nama Clan yang disandangnya memang bukan omong kosong belaka, Uchiha memang terkenal akan sifat tenang, berwibawanya serta jeli dalam berbagai hal. yah, walaupun terkadang juga arogan dan ceroboh di saat merasa di remehkan. jadi walapun tengah dalam keadan _'terpojok'_ mungkin(?), Naruto masih dapat menjaga kadar Emosi ataupun kegugupan miliknya.

''Perlukah Ebisu-san?". Tetap setia dengan intonasi datarnya, Naruto menjawab sekaligus bertanya tidak lupa mengalihkan pandangan datarnya kearah sang pengawas.

"Tentu saja, apa gunanya Ujian ini kalau Kau tak menjawabnya?".

''Bukankah Ujian ini hanya untuk mengetes seberapa baiknya Kami mencari informasi, hmm?". Ebisu mangap-mangap mendengar jawaban salah satu pesertanya ini, walaupun terkesan mengejek tapi jawaban Naruto memanglah tepat sasaran. Otaknya berfikir keras guna mencari cara menggoyahkan persepsi pemuda Uchiha didepanya itu, walau persepsi itu benar adanya. mana mungkin Dia ingin dipermalukan didepan para juniornya, Ebisu tau bahwa perkataan Naruto tadi seperti setengah mengejek dirinya. menghela nafas sesaat, Ebisu kembali memuntahkan argumenya. ''jadi, darimana kau mendapat Asumsi tersebut?". Bibir sang Uchiha beberapa detik lagi akan mengeluarkan isinya, namun harus dihentikan dengan sebuah suara seperti manusia yang tidak bersemangat hidup.

''hoammzz~~, sudahlah Sensei, dari beberapa Chunin yang kau modifikasi menjadi peserta itu sudah ketahuan bahwa ujian ini hanya untuk menguji cara berfikir kami dalam mencari informasi atau menghadapi hal-hal genting, hoamzz-merepotkan''.Sweedrop masal, itulah yang dialami semua Shinobi yang berada di dalam ruangan dalam tersebut, tak terkecuali Duo Uchiha kita, 'Apa dia benar-benar ingin menjadi Ninja' batin hampir semua Shinobi diruangan itu, yang pada dasarnya intinya sama. pulih dari swedropnya, Ebisu memijat keningnya pelan, barukali ini dia di kalahkan oleh dua bocah ingusan selama Karir Ninjanya, memang dia mengakui kegeniusan Clan Nara, tapi disini seorang Uchiha juga ikut-ikutan dalam ajang penaklukan dirinya. dan akhirnya Rating Ebisu tentang kebengisan dalam mengawasi Sebuah Ujianpun terpatahkan oleh dua orang Anak tersebut.

''hah, biklah, kalian semua LULUS''.berbagai teriakan kegembiraan menggema didalam ruangan tersebut, bahkan sampai ada beberapa siswa yang menangis terharu, sepertinya mereka harus berterimakasih pada Rusa pemalas dan Simuka tembok.

.

Pyar.

.

Bunyi Kaca jendela pecah mengalihkan perhatian mereka, seorang Kunoichi berpakaian ketat bersurai ungu muncul dari balik kaca jendela yang terpecah itu. Gila, satu kata yang melambangkan ketidak warasan, aneh, dan sebagainya. mungkin satu kata itu memang cocok disandang Kunoichi berambut Ungu yang kini tengah berdecak pingang disamping Ebisu.

''ufufufu, ternyata masih banyak juga yang lulus ya, Ebisu-kun?". Kunoichi itu melontarkan sebuah pernyataan dengan nada menggoda namun menusuk tepat di uluh hati pria bernama Ebisu tersebut, membuat sang Lelaki menggeram. yah kini tersisah 36 peserta atau 12 Tim dari 60 peserta. tentu 12 tim bukan peserta yang sedikit bukan.

''Uchiha serta Nara'' mendengar beberapa patah Kata dari Teman Shinobinya itu, Wanita berambut ungu ini sudah paham, Sorang Nara memang merepotkan jika berurusan dengan Ujian tertulis, tentu sama halnya dengan Uchiha, mereka jauh lebih merepotkan bila berhubungan dengan Ujian fisik, walupun tidak dipungkiri bahwa Beberapa Uchiha juga dapat menyaingi Seorang Nara dalam hal kecerdasan, terbukti dalam Ujian ini. Sepertinya Kunoichi itu diwajibkan untuk extra berhati-hati. kenapa begitu?, tentu karena Dia akan menjadi Ketua pengawas Ujian babak kedua yang pada intinya adalah ujian pertarungan, tentu Dia harus berhati-hati atau lebih mencondongkan pengawasanya pada Uchiha, bisa merepotkan Jika seorang Uchiha tidak diperlakukan istimewa dalam hal pengawasan di bidang ini bisa-bisa dirinya ikut dipermalukan juga nantinya, seperti Ebisu kawanya.

''Baiklah, Aku Anko matarashi, pengawas Ujian babak kedua yang akan dijalankan di Shi no Mori. Aku tunggu kalian di gerbang Utama Shi no Mori''

Poft

Menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap, sosok Kunoichi berambut ngu tersebut telah menuju tempat Ujian babak kedua. Para peserta yang tersisa bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju Hutan kematian.

.

Hutan kematian.

Mendengar namanya saja dapat membuat Orang-orang enggan mendekati kawasan hutan tersebut apalagi memasukinya, hutan ciptaan Hokage pertama dengan _'Kekkei genkai'_ khas miliknya itu memang menyeramkan, Hutan yang begitu lebat sampai cahaya Mentaripun sangat susah menembusnya, para peserta ini tentu tahu akan hal itu tak terkecuali Naruto, tetapi Naruto tidak seperti peserta lainya yang takut untuk memasukinya, Dia sudah terbisa dengan lokasi tersebut, karena lokasi itu adalah tempat latihan favoritnya.

.

Power Of Eye.

.

krek

Tiga orang didepanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada dirinya yang tidak sengaja menginjak ranting kering, bersamaan pula ketiganya memandangnya tajam seperti mengatakan dirinya agar hati-hati dalam melangkah, dirinya hanya mengangguk saja meng'iya' kan tatapan dari anggota timnya itu, perasaan kesal hinggap di otaknya. kenapa harus mengendap-endap seperti ini, batinya. sebenarnya mereka tengah mengintai sebuah pertarungan tak jauh dari posisi mereka, pertarungan antara Tim dari Konoha melawan tim dari Sunagakure. kenapa pula mereka harus mengintai pertarungan itu(?), pertanyaan bodoh hinggap di pikiran Anak yang menginjak ranting tadi, beberapa saat setelah itu dia baru ingat kenapa mereka harus melakukan hal memalukan ini atau dalam istilah 'kerenya' menguntit, hal itu dikarenakan sebelum mereka melaksanakan ujian tahap kedua itu, Anko Matarasi selaku Ketua pengawas ujian ini mengumumkan sebuah peraturan yang dapat membuat siapa saja shok mendengarnya.

.

Flash back.

.

''Baiklah, Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, disini Aku bertugas sebagai pengawas Ujian babak kedua, dan disini aku akan menjelaskan sedikit peraturan mengenai ujian babak kedua''. Terkejut, itulah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan expresi dari para peserta Ujian chunin tahap kedua itu, setelah Jounin bernama Anko tersebut menjelaskan mengenai peraturan Ujian tahap kedua ini yang ia bilang 'sedikit' namun begitu panjang menurut para peserta, mereka dipaksa menelan ludah getir saat mendengar beberapa peraturan yang terdengar cukup atau bahkan sungguh mengerikan bagi mereka, bagaimanapun diperbolehkan menghabisi Tim lain untuk memperebutkan sebuah gulungan adalah hal yang sungguh mengerikan. yah, dalam Ujian ini mereka diharuskan mengumpulkan Dua gulungan berbeda jenis, atau lebih tepatnya sepasang gulungan untuk dibawa kesebuah Tower yang berada ditengah-tengah hutan kematian, mengumpulkan disini bukan dalam artian 'mencari'. namun, mereka mengumpulkan gulungan itu dengan cara merebut dari kelompok lain, kabar baiknya mereka telah dibekali sebuah gulungan terlebih dahulu, tentu gulungan tersebut berbeda-beda jenis dengan tim lain.

Nah, tentu saja mereka akan dipaksa mengeluarkan segala kemampuan terbaik mereka, masing-masing Tim harus menyusun sebuah Strategi jitu, guna mendapatkan hasil yang diinginkan tentunya.

Seorang pemuda yang tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon mulai membuka matanya, karena merasa tertarik dengan penjelasan pengawas kali ini, tentu Dia tak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan kemampuan yang sudah dia asah selama ini. Pikiran jeniusnya mulai menyerukan pendapat, sepertinya dia memang harus melakukan apa yang Otaknya serukan, dia harus mencari titik lemah dari setiap tim terlebih dahulu, segera memanggil ketiga anggota timnya, pemuda tersebut segera membisikan apa yang ia pikirkan barusan. Tidak jauh darinya, ada seorang peserta tengah memandang kelompok pemuda tadi dengan seringai bengis nan menakutkan, entah apa yang membuat peserta tadi menunjukan seringai yang dapat membuat ibu-ibu (anak-anak udh maenstream :D) lari terbirit-birit tersebut.

.

Flask back off.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, mengintai dua tim yang tengah berseteru saling adu kemampuan masing-masing. Naruto mengarahkan pandanganya kepada salah satu Tim Berhitai atte dengan lambang Desa Konoha, senyuman tipis terukir dibibirnya lalu mengajak ketiga rekanya meninggalkan area tersebut.

'' Kita mau kemana Nii-san?, bukanya kita akan merebut gulungan mereka saat mereka lelah''. Suara sang adik menghentikan langkahnya, ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang lalu mengeluarkan suara yang tidak begitu keras namun masih terdengar oleh ketiga anggota timnnya.

Tidak ada balasan dari ketiganya, terutama si penanya pertama-pun diam seribu bahasa. tak mengira Saudaranya itu akan mengatakan hal tadi.'apa dia melupakan dendamnya?, ada apa dengan Aniki?', Berbagai pertanyaan hinggap di pikiran Sasuke setelah mendengar penyataan sang kaka. apa sang Kaka sudah memaafkan Desa terkutuk itu, kalau mungkin hal itu terjadi, lantas bagaimana dengan rencana mereka, apa Naruto sudah melupakanya. namun saat melihat kedua teman Wanitanya di Timnya telah berjalan pelan mengejar Naruto, segera Dia buang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut, menolehkan kepala sesaat kearah pertarungan lalu Sasuke segera melakukan hal yang sama dengan dua Anggota timnya, mengikuti Naruto.

 _'Mereka dari Konoha, kita tidak akan menyerang kawan sendiri'_

.

Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen S.

Seorang Shinobi dari Clan Sarutobi yang dijuluki The profesor, kini tengah memandang kerumunan warga yang tengah menjalankan aktifitas mereka masing-masing dengan senyuman dari atas gedung Hokage, sungguh suasana yang begitu damai persis seperti apa yang Ia harapkan. namun, tiba-tiba senyuman itu luntur lalu tergantikan dengan raut wajah sendu sang Profesor. perasaan buruk yang tempo hari yang Beliau rasakan kini datang kembali, entah hal buruk apa yang akan menimpa Desa tercinta warisan Senseinya ini. Pikiranya langsung tertuju pada salah satu Tim yang tengah mengikuti Ujian Chunin, entah kenapa pikiran buruknya tertuju pada mereka. Tidak, Dia sudah mengutus Naruto untuk melindungi Tim itu, Dia yakin anak yang telah ia anggap sebagai Cucunya sendiri itu pasti dapat melindungi mereka. tapi, bila Naruto gagal. apa yang akan Dia katakan pada mereka, walaupun Sandaime yakin tidak akan bertmu dengan salah satu dari mereka, namun apakah Beliau akan mengingkari janji yang telah Ia buat, tidak-tidak. menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lantas beliau langsung menyingkirkan pikiran buruknya, memanggil salah satu Jounin andalanya guna memastikan keadaan ketiga cucunya. taklama setelah menyuruh serang Anbu memanggil jounin tersebut, Sandaime segera menyuruhnya mengawasi Tim itu. merasa telah menerima titah, sang Jounin langsung meninggalkan TKP menggunakan Shushin.

Mengalikan pandangnya kearah para warga, Ia tersenyum simpul kembali, mengingat bagaimana seorang Kaka yang mengorbankan derajat, pangkat, Wanitanya, bahkan keluarganya demi dua orang yang sangat berharga baginya. bahkan menurut Sandaime, Orang itu sudah melebihi dirinya saat itu dalam hal kasih sayang tentunya, ya, Dia yakin itu.

.

UCHIHA NARUTO.

.

'' Khuku, Akhirnya kutemukan Kalian''. Naruto dan Timnya dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara dari arah depan. tidak lama setelah itu, muncul seorang laki-laki, 'sepertinya(?)'. Naruto ragu jika sosok didepanya ini laki-laki, dilihat dengan seksama Orang itu seperti seorang wanita, Dia memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung seperti wanita, menggunakan perban di sebelah mata dengan Hittai ate berlambang 'bunyi' bertengger miring di dahinya. tapi dari suaranya tadi, sepertinya sosok didepanya ini memang laki-laki. Naruto beserta ketiga anggota timnya langsung memasang Kuda-kuda siaga. mereka atau terutama Naruto yakin jika Sosok didepanya ini Orang yang kuat, bahkan dirinya tidak dapat merasakan hawa kehadiranya sebelum kemunculuan orang itu, Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah bisa dikatakan masuk level Jounin pastilah dapat dengan mudah merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang yg masih selevel atau sedikit diatas level Kekuatanya, tapi beda dengan sosok didepanya ini, Naruto tidak dapat merasakan secuilpun hawa kehadiran orang itu. hal itu menjadi acuan baginya bahwa orang didepanya ini pasti jauh diatas level kekuatanya.

''Siapa kau?"

''Maa Maa, santailah sedikit Naruto-kun, aku kesini hanya untuk menemui kau dan adikmu itu, ufufu'' jawab sosok didepanya yang sukses membuat Naruto Cs kaget, 'Bagaimana Dia bisa tau nama Naruto-kun/Naruto/Aniki dan sasuke-kun' batin ketiga anggota Tim 7, Naruto tentu bertanya hal yang sama di pikiranya.

''Siapa yang tidak tau Dua Uchiha terakhir yang sama-sama punya title Prodigy ini, hmm?'' Seolah mengerti raut wajah Naruto Cs, sosok itu langsung mengeluarkan suaranya kembali dan membuat Naruto cs kembali terkejut.

'' Lantas, Ada keperluan apa kau menemui kami?" Setelah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya, Naruto kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

''Hemm?, aku hanya mau bertarung dengan kalian, bukankah itu sudah jelas, kalian punya gulungan Bumi bukan?, dan aku punya pasanganya" Alis mata Naruto bergerak sebelah, benarkah Orang didepanya ini hanya ingin bertarung, ah masa bodoh. yang penting Naruto harus berjaga-jaga, karena dia tidak melihat kedua nggota tim orang tersebut. mungkin Anggota Timnya tengah bersembunyi menunggu kesempatan.

''Hn, akan kami layani'' balas datar Naruto. Sasuke langsung menyeringai, sudah lama Dia ingin mengetes sejauh mana kemampuan dirinya. ''Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke, jangan gegabah!, kalian juga" Suara Naruto terdengar dikedua telinganya, menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, Dua Kunoichi di timnyapun menganggukan kepala sekilas sebagai tanda mengerti perintah dari Naruto.

"'khuku, persiapkan diri kalian''.

.

Bertarung ataupun berkelahi untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan, menurutku itu adalah hal yang termasuk primitif bagi manusia. Manusia telah dibekali akal-serta fikiran oleh sang pencipta, tapi kenapa tidak sedikit manusia masih saja menggunakan cara primitif ketimbang menggunakan akal mereka guna menyelesaikan suatu persoalan. namun, bagi seorang Ninja, Bertarung memang sudah menjadi hal wajar dalam menyelesaikan sebuah permasalahan ataupun persoalan, seperti saat ini. saat dimana berbagai kelompok tengah saling adu kekuatan hanya untuk sebuah gulungan(?). sebenarnya berisi apa gulungan-gulungan tersebut, sampai kelompok-kelompok tersebut sampai harus saling 'bunuh'? mingkin itu yang ada di benak para peserta. Entahlah, yang pasti mereka harus segera mungkin mendapatkan gulungan tersebut, jika berkeinginan untuk Lulus dari Ujian yang tengah mereka jalani kini. Tidak jauh beda dengan Tim lain, Tim seorang pemuda yang kita panggil Naruto ini, kini tengah berhadapan dengan seorang Ninja dari Desa lain, tentu untuk memperebutkan gulungan, yah, hanya gulungan.

.

Naruto cepat-cepat mengambil sebuah Kunai dari kantong Ninja miliknya, ketiga anggota kelompoknya pun melakukan hal sama. mereka segera memasang Kuda-kuda masing-masing untuk bersiap menghadapi sesosok Ninja dari Desa Ottogakure.''Sasuke dan Aku didepan kalian dibelakang, siapa tau anggota Tim orang itu tengah bersembunyi, awasi bagian belakang!". Seperti biasa, Naruto langsung bertindak sebagai Kapten Tim, memberi perintah kepada Kedua Kunoichi dibelakangnya, Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko, dia meminta Sakura dan Naruko untuk berjaga dibelakang. lalu Naruo menoleh pada Sasuke, Sasuke pun melakukan hal sama, keduanya mengangguk bersamaan lantas seakan mengerti keinginan masing-masing. kemudian Sasuke melesat maju kearah Ninja Otot yang kini nampak tersenyum lebar, seakan mendapat mangsa empuk didepan mata.

''Majulah Sasuke!", teriak Ninja otto itu. Sasuke bersiap menghunuskan Kunainya kearah Dada Ninja Otto tadi.

Trank

Bunyi benturan logam terdengar jelas, manakala Ninja Otto menangkis Kunai yang diarahkan ke dadanya menggunakan sebilah Katana tipis. Kemudian Katana itu Ia aliri Chakra miliknya membuat Kunai Sasuke mulai retak. 'ctak', segera mungkin Sasuke melompat kebelakang, dirinya tidak mau terkena Katana musuhnya itu. menapakan kakinya beberapa meter didepan sang musuh, Sasuke langsung membuat Heandsel pendek lalu mengeluarkan sebuah Bola api dari mulutnya,

''Doton : Doryuheki''. Tepat seperti Duga'anya, kini Ninja otto itu talah melindungi dirinya dengan sebuah dinding terbuat dari tanah tepat didepnya. Sasuke menyeringai, kali ini dia mengambil sebuah Kunai peledak, melemparkan Kunai itu kearah musuh lalu Sasuke membuat beberapa Heandseel.

''Kunai : Bunshin no jutsu''

splash splash

Satu Kunai Sasuke berganda menjadi ratusan melesat kearah sang target bersamaan, lagi-lagi Ninja otto tersebut membuat sebuah Dinding tanah didepanya, ratusan Kunai Sasuke tadi sebagian langsung terhalang oleh dinding tersebut, lalu sebagian lagi menancap disekitar Ninja otto itu.

''Kai!". Mata sang musuh membola sempurna saat mendengar sebuah ucapan, ia tahu betul ucapann itu, itu adalah ucapan dimana Ninja melepas Jutsunya, kepalanya menengok kesekitarnya. pikiranya langsung terkoneksi dengan kedua Bola matanya saat melihat Ratusan Kunai berserakan disekitar dirinya.

Duar duar daarrr blarrr

Ledakan beruntun terjadi disekitar Ninja otto tersebut, Naruto yang tengah mengamati Musuhnya sementara Adiknya yang maju terlebih dahulu tersenyum tipis, Adiknya sudah berkembang pesat. namun, dirinya yakin jikalau musuhnya belumlah tumbang, lalu Naruto kembali mengamati jalanya pertarungan, dengan Kunai yang masih Ia pegang untuk berjaga-jaga.

''khuku, Tak ku sangka kau menipuku eh,Sasuke-kun''.

'Deg'

Perasaan tak mengenakan itu hinggap kembali dibenak Naruto saat mendengar suara berat dari dalam kumpulan debu bekas ledakan tadi. Kali ini giliran Mata sang Uchiha yang dipaksa membola saat melihat seseorang keluar dari kepulan debu tak jauh darinya. Dia tidak salah lihat, dia tau betul siapa orang itu, dirinya pernah melihat sosok tersebut dirumah Sandaime. tepatnya disebuah bingaki Foto di atas meja ruang Tamu, lalu dirinya bertanya pada Sandaime siapa gerangan orang-orang yang ada dibingkai Foto tersebut. walau yang berada didalam bingkai foto itu orang didepanya ini masih bisa dibilang anak-anak, namun tak banyak perbedaan dalam segi wajah dengan sekarang. jadi dengan mudah Naruto dapat mengenali wajah orang tersebut.

jadi inikah firasat buruk yang Hokage-sama rasakan tempo hari. Sementara Dengan Sasuke, Ia masih santai saat melihat sesosok laki-laki dewasa berkulit pucat keluar dari tumpukan debu didepanya. namun, kesantaianya hilang seketika saat pria didepanya itu mengeluarkan ratusan Ular dari dalam lengan kanan bajunya, secepat kilat Sasuke mengambil sebuah Kunai kembali untuk menangkis ribuan Ular yang tengah menargetkan dirinya sembari perlahan mundur kebelakang ketempat sang Kaka'. Sementara dengan Naruto, Dirinya langsung tersadar dari Keterkejutanya saat melihat ratusan Ular tengah menyeran Adiknya.

Srinkk

Mata kutukan langsung Naruto aktifkan, dirinya tidak bisa beramain-main bila berhadapan dengan orang itu, jangankan bermain-main. bersungguh-sungguh pun pasti akan sangat sulit mengalagkan sorang Sannin. Sannin?, ya. Dihadapanya kini tepatnya orang yang tengah menyerang Sasuke dengan ratusan Ular adalah seorang Sanin, jadi mana mungkin dia akan bermain-main melawan orang tersebut. Tiga tomoe itu berputar cepat bersamaan sang empu merangkai Insou, memberi komado kepada si Adik. Naruto menyemburkan Api berintensitas sedang, perlahan api tersebut membentuk seekor Naga lumayan beras. dengan ganasnya Naga api itu mennggilas puluhan Ular milik si Sannin.

Blarr

Puluhan Ular milik sang Sannin habis tak tersisa, mereka hangus terbakar oleh Naga Api milik Naruto. sedikit puas akan jutsunya, Naruto tersenyum tipis, bukan karena berhasil mengalahkan Sang Sannin, Ia yakin jika sang Sannin takakan kalah semudah itu, Ia tersenyum karena Control chakra miliknya sudah jauh berkembang, Ia hanya mengeluarkan sedikit Chakra untuk membuat Naga api tadi.

Deg!

Lagi-lagi perasaan buruk hinggap dibenak Naruto, dengan segera Ia menambah aliran Chakra kedua Bola matanya. tiga Tomoe itu berputar cepat searah jarum jam. lalu ekor ketiga Tomoe itu memanjang dan saling menyambung dengan kepala Tomoe lainya, Pupil matanya berubah menjadi bentuk Shuriken tiga kaki dengan ketiga ujungnya memotong ekor tomoe yang saling memanjang dan menyambung tadi. itulah bentuk Ms Naruto. jika dilihat sekilas, bentuknya mirip Ms milik sang Hantu Uchiha, perbedaanya terletak pada pupil yang berbentuk shuriken tersebut. bayangkan jika Ms Madara di tambah pola Shuriken Ms Kakashi, dan jadilah Ms Naruto.

Dari dalam kepulan asap perlahan sesosok tubuh yang Naruto yakini adalah Orochimaru sang Dansetsu sannin. namun, ada hal yang lebih mengagetkan kini dibelakang sosok itu terdapat sesosok yang lebih besar dari sang sannin.

TBC.

.

.

.

yo minna-san. gomen e baru bisa update. sebenarnya saya tengah sibuk didunia nyata tapo saya sempatkan update. apabila terdapat julukan, nama jutsu dll yg tidaklah tepat, mohon kesudian para reader-san sekalian guna mngingatkan saya. ok jaa minna.

.

.

.

Shinta cao cao.


End file.
